


The Best Thing I Ever Did

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tori's Oneshots [18]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Momo has to stay in Japan for a dance competition over New Year's, missing a party with Chaeyoung, or does she?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Tori's Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Best Thing I Ever Did

_ “But you said you’d be back for New Year, Momoring”  _ Momo saw her girlfriend whining on the screen to her.

“I know I did babe, but this competition is really important you know, it can-”

_ “It can help you get scouted by top entertainment scouts, I know,”  _ the girl on the other end of the video call recited the sentence that had been said to them many times by Momo. _ “I just sometimes wish you knew how amazing you are, so that you can have some time to relax with me and the rest of our friends. You already missed Christmas while Sana and Mina came back.” _

“But that’s just it Chae, if I relax, I slip and allow others the chance to catch up. I have to be at the top of my game at all times.” Momo tried to reason with Chaeyoung, but saw that it was getting nowhere. “Look, I will make a deal with you. If I get scouted by anyone and I'm fortunate to sign with them, then I will take you wherever you want to go in the world for a relaxing break, just the two of us.”

_ “You mean it?” _ Chaeyoung was clearly getting excited at the thought of enjoying some time together with Momo.

“I really do babe.” Momo smiled.

_ “Well then, let’s hope you win this competition and you get scouted!”  _ Chaeyoung punched the air causing Momo to burst out laughing.

“I love that support Chae, I will take it with me into my performance knowing you are there with me always.” Momo softly smiled.

_ “I will always be there with you my Momoring.” _ Chaeyoung replied.

“I love you Chae. Its me and you, now and for…” Momo began before a voice called her.

“Momo! We need your help.” The voice came from the next room, but could be heard loudly through the closed door and walls.

“Sorry babe, I’m needed. Speak to you tomorrow?” Momo looked apologetically.

_ “Sure, speak to you tomorrow.” _ Chaeyoung replied, clearly deflated before the call ended.

\-------------

Momo rested her laptop on the bed before getting off the bed and heading into the lounge where Sana and Mina were. “What do you need, I was talking with Chae.” Momo said in a slightly angered tone.

“I told her not to.” Mina tried to plead innocence to Momo.

“What topping do we get on our pizza?” Sana asked.

“You really pulled me away from Chaeyoung just so that you can ask me what topping we are going to have on some stupid pizza.” Momo was seething. “Sana, you really are unbelievable!”

“I’m sorry Momoring, I didn’t realise you were talking with Chae, I thought you were just chilling.” Sana replied with teary eyes.

“Come on now, you two,” the youngest of the trio of friends spoke up, trying to calm the situation. “Momo, I’m sure Sana didn't realise you were talking with Chaeyoung and I'm sure she is really sorry for disturbing your call with her, right?” Mina looked in Sana’s direction, as did Momo, and saw the now crying Sana nod slowly. “And Sana, I’m sure Momo is understanding now that she knows you didn’t know she was talking with Chaeyoung, right?” Mina and Sana now looked to Momo as Momo looked into Sana’s eyes with sorrow. Momo nodded before two pairs of eyes were now looking at Mina. “So can we hug and move on?”

“I’m sorry Momoring.” Sana ran and hugged Momo tightly.

“Hey, I’m sorry too.” Momo rubbed Sana’s back, comforting the crying girl.

Mina looked at the pair and knew that they were tired from the competition that ended earlier in the day, so that small argument was just one of their nothing fights rather than anything major. “So, what's going to be our victory meal then Momo?” Mina grinned.

“You were ordering pizza right? Let's stick with that then.” Momo said as her and Sana joined Mina on the couch and ordered the pizza they would be shortly eating.

\------

Chaeyoung closed her laptop as she sat on her bed, knees held tightly against her chest.  _ ‘Why does she have to stay away and the others come home.’ _ she thinks as she rests her head on her kneecaps and tears slowly trickle from her closed eyes, down her cheeks, dripping onto her navy jeans.

“Chae?” a voice softly called out to her.

Chaeyoung lifted her head to find her best friend, Tzuyu, was there looking over her with worried eyes. “Oh, hey Tzu.” Chaeyoung tried to say casually, wiping the remaining tears from her dampened cheeks.

“Is everything okay?” Tzuyu asked as she walked towards Chaeyoung, sitting on the edge of Chaeyoung’s bed, placing her hand on top of Chaeyoung’s, rubbing her thumb in an attempt to comfort her friend.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath. “Yeah, everything’s fine, im just being silly, that's all.” she offered a small smile.

“You know you can talk to me about anything and I won’t judge you Chae,” Tzuyu returned the smile. “You’re my best friend, I’ll always be here for you. I don’t care if you tell me something and you think it’s silly, because to me it’s not silly, it’s just you being you and me being me, that's all there is to it.”

Chaeyoung knew she could always rely on Tzuyu to help her get through her tough times. “I just miss her, you know.” Chaeyoung eventually said. “She said she would be back for New Year after missing Christmas, but now she’s staying in Japan because of the competition. You and Jihyo at least got to see your girlfriends this Christmas.” Chaeyoung started to tear up again.

“Chae, I-” Tzuyu stuttered. She didn’t know what she could say that could make the situation any better. Mina had flew back to Korea during the competition to be with Tzuyu for Christmas, and the same with Sana for Jihyo, but Momo had stayed in Japan, and Tzuyu knew how tough it was for Chaeyoung, seeing her two friends enjoying the company of their soulmates but her soulmate not being present too.

“It’s okay Tzu. They’ll be more New Year’s. I just wanted us to be together for this one.” Chaeyoung’s head hung low.

Tzuyu knew she needed to do something. She got up from Chaeyoung’s bed and went into the living room, finding Jihyo on the couch watching TV. “We need to call them, now.”

“Call who?” Jihyo asked, startled by Tzuyu’s sudden statement when she entered the room.

“Isn’t it obvious who?” Tzuyu rhetorically questioned.

Jihyo caught on to who Tzuyu was meaning. “What has happened now?”

“Momo said they are staying in Japan for the competition rather than coming home for New Year.” Tzuyu informed Jihyo.

“But the competition finished today, didn’t it?” Jihyo was sure she had got the dates right.

“Yes it ended today, remember Sana and Mina said they would be back for New Year because the final was the day before New Years Eve.” Tzuyu confirmed to Jihyo.

“So why is Momo saying they are staying in Japan?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Tzuyu said as she held up her phone before dialling a number.

\-----

“Mina, your phones ringing,” Momo called out from her seat at the table where she was playing card games with Sana while they were waiting for their pizza to arrive.

“Can you answer it for me, please.” Mina shouted back from in her room.

Momo walked over to the phone and saw that it was Tzuyu. “Hey Tzuyu.” she answered.

_ “Don’t ‘Hey Tzuyu’ me. Don’t you realise what you have done to Chaeyoung!” _ Tzuyu angrily said.

“What do you mean done to Chaeyoung?” Momo asked with a clear worry in the tone of her reply.

_ “She’s been crying on her bed for the last 10 minutes because you aren’t coming back home for New Year. You said you are there for the competition, but that finished today.” _ Momo stared into nothingness as Tzuyu barked down the phone at her.  _ “What is going on Momo, I want answers.” _ Tzuyu demanded.

“I-, I-, I-” Momo stuttered. That was all she could say. She passed Mina’s phone to Sana before running into her own room, slamming the door behind her.

“Hey Tzuyu, It’s Sana.” Sana said in her usual bubbly tone.

_ “Sana, what is Momo doing saying she isn’t coming back for New Year’s to Chaeyoung.”  _ Tzuyu asked in a slightly calmer tone than what she had used previously with Momo.

“She is coming back for New Year’s Tzuyu, but that is all I can say, I’m sorry.” Sana told the younger woman.

_ “Is she seeing someone else?” _ Tzuyu was stunned.

“No, I can’t believe that even crossed your mind Tzu,” Sana was taken aback by the accusation on Momo’s behalf. “Please know that Momo loves Chaeyoung with all her heart and that will be proven when we get back home.”

_ “You promise me Sana?” _ Tzuyu asked softly.

“Tzuyu, I promise.” Sana said sincerely.

_ “If you are lying, Sana, I won't just be hurting Momo, I will be hurting you too.”  _ Tzuyu warned as she hung up. 

Sana gulped. She knew what Momo was planning, but she was now extremely worried because of the last words that Tzuyu had said to her. Those words kept repeating over and over in her head.

\---------

“Momo, come on, it’s time to go!” Mina called from the front door.

“Okay, I’m here.” Momo shut her bedroom door as she wheeled her suitcase into the foyer.

“Now are you sure you have everything for tonight Momo?” Sana asked.

“Of course I’m sure Sana. Everything is all in place.” Momo rolled her eyes. “Me and Chaeyoung will be as strong as ever and Tzuyu won't try to kill us.” she reassured Sana.

“Guys, can we worry about your lives a little later, the taxi is about to leave.” Mina shouted as she allowed the front door to close.

Sana and Momo looked at each other before grabbing their suitcases. “Wait for us!” the pair ran after Mina and the taxi that was the start of their journey home.

The trio sat in the back of their taxi. Their trip to Japan had been successful after they had won the competition, but Momo could only think about Chaeyoung.  _ ‘I hope this makes up for everything Chae.’ _ A single tear escaped from Momo’s eye, she was sure it would make up for everything.

\-----

A few hours, and a flight back home later, the girls were back in Korea. They walked through the baggage reclaim and were greeted by a friend of theirs.

“Hey girls, glad you’re back, looking forward to tonight?” the friend hugged the trio individually as they walked past.

“Hey Nayeon, thank you for coming to pick us up.” Mina said as she finished her embrace. 

“We can’t wait to see everyone.” Sana added.

“And have a blast to bring in 2020!” Momo finished.

“That we definitely will!” Nayeon affirmed before looking at her watch. “Crap, we had better get going. The party is meant to start at nine and its seven now, you three need to get changed too.”

The four got into Nayeon’s car and sped back to their apartment to get ready for the party. When Momo, Sans and Mina arrived in the apartment, they saw the clothes they were wearing to the party ready for them to get dressed into. 

Nayeon was aware of the plan from the start, she had made sure to get everything ready for the quick turn around to get to the party. “Everything is ready, now go, go and get ready in your rooms.” Nayeong shooed them into their rooms.

Momo opened the door and found exactly what she had asked for laid out on the bed for her. Her favourite white pinstripe crop top with matching trousers, and a small white clutch bag next to it to complete the look. Momo also saw on the crop top a small box and an envelope. After seeing these two items on her bed, she let out a sigh of relief.  _ ‘Nayeon, you did it, you pulled through for me.’ _ She thought as she changed out of the clothes she was currently wearing and put on the clothes on her bed. Momo picked up the clutch bag, placing the small box and envelope inside, before having a check over of herself in the mirror on the front of her wardrobe.

Momo walked out into the living area where Nayeon was waiting for her, a slight smile on her face. “You did it,” Momo said, getting a small nod and smile from Nayeon. “I don't know where I would be without you.”

“If Tzuyu got her hands on you without my help, then you’d probably be wishing you  _ were _ still in Japan.” Nayeon chuckled, earning herself a soft punch on her shoulder from Momo.

“You are probably right.” Momo admitted. As she said that, Sana and Mina came out of their rooms wearing their favourite party clothes too. The trio were all set for the New Years party.

“Right, let’s get going then.” Nayeon said as the quartet left the apartment, walking down the street, heading towards the building that the party was being held in.

Nerves were creeping in with every step Momo took down the street and the closer she got towards the party. Sana could sense her best friends nerves. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” Sana reached out and grabbed Momo’s hand and offering a soft smile of support.

“Here we are.” Nayeon suddenly brought them to a halt. The four girls entered the building, climbing a couple flights of stairs before entering a room bursting with life and loud music. Nayeon leads the girls through the crowd before finding their friends.

“Hey Nay.” Jihyo said, waving to show where they were.

“Oh, hi Ji!” Nayeon waved back, “I found a couple of stragglers, mind if they join us for the night?” she asked.

“Sure,” Tzuyu replied. “The more the merrier.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” Mina said, running into Tzuyu’s arms.

“Wait.. So does that mean?” Jihyo turned and found Sana running towards her.

“Yes it does babe, I’m here too, just like I said I would be.” Sana said as she planted a deep kiss on Jihyo’s lips.

_ ‘Well, I guess they managed to find time to come back.’ _ Chaeyoung thought, saddened that Momo couldn’t find time to see her.

“Can you at least be happy that I’m here.” Chaeyoung heard a voice call from behind her.  _ ‘It can’t be, she said she wasn’t going to be here.’ _

Chaeyoung turned around and saw her girlfriend standing on the edge of the crowded dance floor. “Momo!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. She ran up to Momo, pulling her into the tightest embrace she could do.

“Hey Strawberry.” Momo said into her ear, giggling at the affection being shown by Chaeyoung. “I bet you weren’t expecting to see me here tonight.” pressing a kiss on Chaeyoung’s neck, then jawline, then cheek, before finally ending with the sweet strawberry taste of Chaeyoung’s lips.

“I thought you-- I mean you said-- I mean--” Chaeyoung stuttered, unable to gather the words she needed to form a sentence.

“I know I said I wasn’t going to be here Chae, but there was no way I was going to miss this, especially when I have some news.” Momo grinned.

“You have news?” Chaeyoung gasped. “Why couldn’t you have told me over video call, I mean not that I'm complaining about you being here or anythi--” Chaeyoung was interrupted by an invasion of Momo’s lips on hers.

“I prefer to tell you good news in person baby, you know that.” she paused, building the suspense a little more.

“Well, what's the news!” Chaeyoung eagerly asked.

Momo laughed. “We won the dance competition! We came first and we won.” Momo picked Chaeyoung up, swinging her around in celebration.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes were glaring upon the pair.  _ ‘I guess Sana was right, you do care for Chaeyoung Momo.’ _ Tzuyu thought to herself.

A couple hours later and the party was in full swing, drinks were flowing and many dance moves had been thrown on the dance floor. Momo and Chaeyoung had not left each other’s side since being reunited.

“Hey, shall we go somewhere a little quieter?” Momo said into Chaeyoung’s ear, before kissing her cheek and leading her out onto the balcony.

“What is it Momo?” Chaeyoung asked.

Momo reached into her clutch bag, pulling out the small box. "While I was in Japan, I found this ring," Momo opened the small box. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's a promise ring. A ring which I brought with my prize money to promise to you that I will always be by your side, and I will never, ever let you go."

Chaeyoung’s eyes teared up. “Momo..” Was all she could say before the tears fell. She knew just how much Momo loved her, but now they had a symbol of their love. A symbol that proved their bond was unbreakable. Chaeyoung wiped the tears away from her eyes, before pressing her lips against Momo’s, pulling her deeper and deeper. They could have gone on forever in that moment.

However, it was suddenly ruined by the DJ’s announcement. “One minute left until the new year.” They said over the quietened music.

“Let’s go find the others.” Momo lead Chaeyoung back inside to find their other friends, all ready for the countdown.

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” the room shouted at the top of their lungs with party poppers popping and streamers falling from the ceiling.

“Happy new year Momo.” Chaeyoung kissed Momo.

“Happy new year babe.” Momo returned the kiss. “Oh! Before I forget,” she said, once again going into her clutch bag, this time pulling out the envelope. “I always keep my promises.” Momo handed Chaeyoung the envelope.

Chaeyoung opened the envelope finding two tickets inside, not just any tickets,  _ plane _ tickets. Two tickets to Paris. “Momo!” She said in a state of shock.

“I said ‘If I get scouted by anyone and I'm fortunate to sign with them, then I will take you wherever you want to go in the world for a relaxing break, just the two of us.’ and well, I got scouted.” Momo beamed.

“By who?” Chaeyoung squealed in excitement. She couldn’t believe that her girlfriend had  _ actually _ been scouted and signed for someone.

“Well the CEO’s of Kim-Yoo entertainment were at the competition.” Momo started.

“Dahyun and Jeongyeon were at your dance competition!” Chaeyoung exclaimed.

“Yes, and they were that impressed that they signed all three of us on the spot.” Momo looked back at Sana and Mina, who were both telling their girlfriends the same news. “So, I know how much you want to go to Paris, so you better pack your bags, because we leave in a couple days, for a week long, relaxing holiday, just the two of us.”

“You really are the best Momo!” Chaeyoung once again placed multiple kisses on Momo’s lips.

“No Chaeyoung, you are the best. Without you and your support, I wouldn’t be here now feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. This really is the best thing I ever did. Happy new year Chaeyoung, let's make it a year we will never forget.” Momo returned the kisses, kisses that would last long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know your thoughts.


End file.
